Prometheus: Forge and Exile
by Reactiv Reach
Summary: Elisabeth Shaw and David set a course to the home world of there Engineers where they seek the truth on humanity's existence.
1. Trek unto Paradise

_"Final report of the vessel Prometheus. The ship and her entire crew are gone. If you're receiving this transmission, make no attempt to come to its point of origin. There is only death here now, and I'm leaving it behind. It is New Year's Day, the year of our Lord, 2094. My name is Elisabeth Shaw, last survivor of the Prometheus. And I am still searching"_

Ascending into the cloudy dark skies of Lv:223, The derelict ship takes off to the far reaches of space.

**January 5th, 2094.**

An icy breath is emitted into the dry atmosphere. Exhausted and in a state of shock, Elizabeth stands at the bow of the ship where the telescope shaped machine is located. The floor beneath her is ribbed cold metal.

It's been a few days since the tragedy on Lv-223, and the repair on David is complete.

"Can you make out the coordinates to the planet David?" Elizabeth asks.

"It's quite the distance, it will take up to 28 years. Are you sure this choice is worth taking the risk?", David explains. He takes a look at Elizabeth- she is distressed and confused- before gently pressing the bulbous buttons.

"I'm sure," she says, "we have enough food and water to get us to wherever we're going and back to Earth." She shoots David a neutral smile.

"Our emotions can't get the best of us. Well... not mine at least, since I'm a synthetic. So there are no take backs."  
>"The only emotion I'm having is the regret of repairing you. I was discreet enough to actually trust you. You're one lucky robot."<p>

"Lucky, no, diplomatic, yes."

"Diplomatic? It was a sensible decision for me to aid you in your repairs, even though I may not trust you much. It's better here on the ship than dying on that planet knowing we accomplished nothing." Steadying herself against a wall, Elizabeth examines the area for a bit. "Confess David, was it worth it?" She glares at him. Her voice pleads, but her tone is angry.

"I have already told you Miss Shaw, I was forced against my will by Weyland himself to retrieve the bio weapon and secure it, that was my purpose. But no, it wasn't worth the trouble I put the crew of the Prometheus through."

"A dream was lost, we found exactly what we wanted and it was washed away by a simple mistake! Is this what Weyland wanted? We were expendable!"

"We will make things right Elizabeth, it just takes time." He lays his hand upon Elizabeth's shoulder. "Now, since we're going to be on this ship for a while, it's time we figure out what their technology is."

Following David to the chair, Elizabeth places herself in it and listens to him while watching the movements he makes.

"Here, these bulbs... are switches and buttons, fused in one to transfer information to the grid. The switches are like those in the ships on Earth but triggered by telepathic signals from the brain and into the fingers." He shows her a few sequences of presses, and then they can look at the vast space outside, see what the ship sees. It hurtles past beautiful planets engulfed in their unique atmospheres.

Over the next weeks of travel, David teaches Elizabeth numerous aspects to the Engineer culture and how they spoke, how they worked the technology, and most of all ... about their emotional responses.

"I think it's time we searched the ship, David."

David nods in agreement, and stops toying with the holographic space grid that filled the chasm of the room. Together the two of them walk forward to begin their investigation.

"Miss Shaw," David asks, "do you understand why the Engineers tried to kill us?"

"I have this feeling, it was what you said to the Engineer that drove it hostile." She stops abruptly. "What did you say to it?"

"Since it's only you and me on this ship, honesty is a key ingredient to regain trust in a relationship. I've learned that from your kind a long time ago before Weyland took control. I said, in precise words, this man is here because he does not want to die. He believes you can give him more life. Is that satisfactory enough?" He crosses his arms. His voice is elegant, confident. Truthful.

"It doesn't explain the reaction we got, it attacked with such aggression. Was there anything else?"

"No, there was't anything else said. If so, I would have told you but I can't recall those memories within my neural cortex due to my decapitation back at Lv: 223." They keep walking in silence until they reach another part of the ship.

Elizabeth grasps onto Davids shoulder and glares with curiosity and anxiety as they reach a similar door like the one they had seen on the other ship.

David walks up to a wall on his right, glances back Elizabeth, then slides his fingers down the shapes and symbols. triggering the door. It opens. Elizabeth and David walk in the room together and stare with apprehension.

* * *

><p><em> Thank you for reading the first chapter entry of my Prometheus Sequel. Hope you all enjoyed it and anticipate more. It is a reboot from long ago since I had deleted this story all my other stories to revamp them for editing and story quality. Please review! <em>

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Prometheus or any part of the Alien franchise.**_


	2. The final Transmission

Elizabeth and David Walk into the room, they stop in place gazing around. The room was fairly large and had a chilly ominous feel to it. On the floor there are three hyper pods.

"No life..." David says.

Elizabeth looks inside the pods one at a time.

"In all honesty, I believe those vials weren't weapons." David says.

"Is that so David?" She shoots a grim look at him.

"Indeed, I discovered a dated log while I was searching the telescopic devices memory." He holds out a square metal chip and turns it on.

"Magnificent..." Elizabeth whispers, staring at the small apparatus.

While the device glows, a flat grid protrudes from it. It suddenly projects a figure above it that seems to take the form of an Engineer. It starts to speak but only David can understand it.

"What's it saying?!" Elizabeth says enticingly.

"It keeps breaking up into bits, but the figure is saying, -'It's preserved and can't be withdrawn.' 'Once extracted from the vial, the process begins.-"

The log shuts off and David places it back into his right pocket.

"Process, what process?..." Elizabeth says.

"I have no idea at this point in time." David says as he turns, smirking as he walks away towards the door to leave.

He glances at her. "Do you know what this ship is Miss Shaw?"

"Yes, a ship that is carrying the bio-hazard, just like the one back on the planet."

"You're correct, Miss Shaw. And would your Engineers be truly happy if we were to arrive in a ship intended for pure destruction?"

"Of course not, We're not searching for these beings just for the hell of it to kill them!" -Elisabeth slams her fist on a hyper pod- "Dr. Halloway and I didn't waste our breath trying to find the meaning of our origin just so we would recklessly throw it all away by bringing death to our creators."

"This ship is all we got, one way or another we are going to meet your makers and they will find out what we're carrying on board."

"We can get rid of them, keep a few for study and blow the others out of the ship."

"If this ship is able to do so."

"Well what are we waiting for?". They leave the room, David heads back to the command room and searches the ships archives to see if its able to eject the canisters in airlock.

"Here it is Elisabeth, all I have to do is press these numbers in sequence and those canisters will eject into space."

"Do it. I don't want anything to do with those canisters. They destroy anything they touch." -Elisabeth stares at him with a cold expression on her face. -What are you waiting for!" David presses the bulbs and an emergency lock down begins. The room with the vials's chute opens in a spiral from underneath and the thousands of vials are sucked into space. The chute closes back shut.

"Thank you David." she says.

"It's my greatest pleasure. Now, when have you decided to go into hyper-sleep? 28 years is a long time."

"I was planning on doing so in a few weeks." Elisabeth sits down, looking at the vials David had taken which were placed in the center of the room.

"Alright. Well, when you're ready. Just let me know. I will be looking more deeply into the archives to gather information on there planet. So far, no luck at all but will keep trying.

"Sounds good David. For now, I'm going to lie down for awhile. Wake me up in a couple of hours." Elisabeth comforts herself and bunches up into a fetal position. Slowly her eyes close, her mind fades to black, and she falls asleep leaving nothing but silence and her small breaths.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Earth: January 6th, 2098<em>**

A large building looms above the ground, the Sun's rays beaming down upon its mirror-like windows. Drawing near, a man dressed in a suit makes his way into the front doorway, while many others follow after him. Above the door where they enter, an orange glowing logo of the company's name hovers. Weyland-Yutani.

Standing before a long rectangular table with several Weyland employees- agents, mediators, analysts, interrogators and scientists- the Corporation Marshal begins his speech.

"It's about time we had this meeting. We received a transmission back in 2093 that the spacecraft Prometheus, worth over three trillion dollars, had reached the unexplored LV quadrant. The files and information about the mission and its crew were kept secret, and since then there hasn't been any subsequent contact after that transmission for five years, there has been no doubt that the crew is possibly... dead."

He waits for one moment before continuing. "Until now."

"Yes, the Prometheus went offline in 2093, but knowing that the ship had hyper pods on board, couldn't the whole crew be in hyper sleep?", an Analyst says.

"The ship went offline five years ago. Wouldn't David 8 have tried to contact us after the reported infection? That's what the log stated." another Analyst says.

"Something could have happened to David." An agent says, then others begin to whisper and then the whole rooms begins to get louder as others speak up.

"You're all missing the point, the ship went offline five years ago," the Marshall says. "After Meredith Vickers told us there was a possible contagion on board, the crew could have been infected and died either on the planet or in the ship. So many possibilities. Instead of wasting our time sending transmissions and not getting any answers, we need to do extensive actions." He slams his fist on the table.

The Director intervenes. "If It's been five years since the last contact from the craft, the company should have issued an initial investigation four years ago. I would assume that even after a few months and still no response from Meredith and or others aboard that ship, someone should have taken command and sent a rescue team."

"So then what is our first course of action? What do we do that's beneficial to the company to save money, by retrieving the Prometheus? By now, knowing of a possible infection and/or the death of an entire crew, it's better off that they are expendable." The Marshal says.

"Since no further contact happened after the infection, a mission to retrieve the crew of the Prometheus is our only option. It would be beneficial that we prepare a crew of highly skilled private mercenaries who know what they're doing. Due to the possible threat of a contagion, I want a medic team ready as well to go with when they reach Zeta 2 Reticuli. Upon return, any surviving members of the crew will be questioned. The chances of discovering extraterrestrial life was minimal, Meredith Vickers made it clear that the beings Elizabeth Shaw and Charlie Halloway had discovered on Lv-223 were dead for over 2000 years."

"I hereby agree to the commands of the Director, prepare the star craft USN HERON-1. I will make sure that this crew makes it home safe in four years." Ending the session, the Marshal quickly tugs on the Directors sleeve getting her attention.

"I'm guessing you're my new boss on this investigation?" The Marshal says.

"Yes." The Director smirks.

"I see, well you can be pretty feisty." The Marshal nudges her with his elbow.

"It's my job to be isn't it?"

"You are indeed correct miss Anna." The Marshal says, sharply glancing at her name tag.

"Um, you can call me Director Ripley. Only my mother calls me by my first name." Gathering her papers, she says in a stern yet professional voice.

"And who Is this beside you hiding a cute little face like that?" The Marshal peeks around the director.

"This would be my daughter, Ellen. She's six years old." Anna nudges her to the right, the little girl with curly brown hair smiles.

"Well, it'll be nice working with you on the case Director Ripley."

"Oh, I'm not working with you on the case, I was just informing the company, orders from Ms. Yutani. This voyage isn't a game. I want this to go smoothly, or this company will crumble. Also, today's take your child to work day so.. please excuse me, I must be going now." The two shake hands. While turning to leave, little Ellen waves goodbye.

* * *

><p>Here it is!Thank you all for taking the time to read chapter 2 and also to those who reviewed as well. Please voice your opinions, and if you want to pm me and ask questions, please do. :) I'm doing this to please most of you because a lot of questions were left unanswered in the film. I didn't create Prometheus but I will sure try to connect as much as possible.<p> 


	3. Remains of the Past

**3 Weeks after Elisabeth and David's departure...**

After an unusual set of events, an Elder Engineer receives word that recent activity has occurred on there bio-weapons reserve. In secret, the Elder sends one of higher trained soldiers to go and investigate it.

An Engineer pilot disengages from warp drive and descends to the planet known as Lv: 233 to the humans, and Solitude named by the Elders. His crescent-shaped ship moves through dark clouds lit only by mysterious wispy lights, and lands near one of several pyramids.

Inside the control chamber, the pilot steps down from his chair. Since the planet may contain biological hazards, he takes one of several vaccine capsules and places it on his belt. Then he begins his course, which would take him, at most, a mile away from the ship. Escaping something hostile should not be difficult for one so strong as him, with his brute force and tech savvy spacesuit.

He gazes on the pyramid's entrance. Wasting no time, he sets a foot to complete his task given by his precursor. Once inside, he examines the halls for traces of dangerous carbon dioxide levels. And if need be, his black space suit can provide more than comfort and protection from the elements.

Searching the tunnel, he curiously stares above at the markings on the wall. Then proceeds to slide his large fingers through the lines and shapes, opening the large door. The chapel was dark and completely contaminated, the vials oozing. All the pilot could do is stay safe and keep to his mission.

The pilot stands by the door for a while so he can figure out how to effectively and safely test the alembics containing the geno-morphon streams within. Bending down onto one leg, he slips something out from his right pocket. It was a small silver marble, Squeezing the marble, it enlarges into a bigger -baseball- sized sphere. Holding it over the alembic, a ping signal spreads throughout the room. The sphere begins to hum and scans it, after it was complete, it separates into multiple spherical objects. All the silver marbles take there place and hover over each one of the alembics and scans them. After the scan, it shows there was some modification in the chapel, that the atmosphere and radiation levels had changed.

Becoming anxious, He then walks up to a shrine which shows a graven image of an other worldly being. The giant takes a break for a minute to think; he hesitates to open the concealed chamber.

Placing his big hands on the green stone, he speaks three works- Mortok, Aguul, Shintah. His speech builds a cadence as he utters the prayer and turns the stone ninety degrees, soon opening the sculpted wall. Sensing no threat so far, he enters the slanted tunnel. He notices something off though, something unusual about the streams. Still staring, he takes a closer look. A few minutes pass, to get a better look at the stream he kneels down... suddenly little ripples in the stream begin to vibrate and a small silky white head peaks out. Startling him, the worm-like creature vanishes back into the stream, following the current flow. Uninterested in this creature, he moves on.

Down the tunnel he goes, to a mysterious room that lies deep below the pyramid, to a place where life should not exist, a place the Earthlings should be grateful they never discovered.

Once at the room, the Pilot stands completely still and stares with caution. Knowing that this part of the investigation was a side mission given by his Elder, he had to do it quickly. Before him are two small pillars with one bulb on each. He presses them at the same time and another door opens. In the darkness, he sees that the creature is still in stasis, lying there in peaceful sleep. Almost frozen, no movement but heavy breaths emitting from its large mouth. His presence triggers it and the sleeping creature suddenly awakens.

Chained up by every limb, it slowly stands up and shrieks loudly, then hisses at the Engineer. He backs up and bows before it as the large black serpentine figure growls, its teeth long and sharp, almost transparent, its thick exoskeleton a shiny black, its head like a crown. The beast before him stands thirty feet tall, and multiple tusks protrude from the sides of its head. The monstrous creature bellows, and tries to get free, flailing its large barbed tail. Lifting his head, the Engineer pilot whispers to the giant creature "Moh-Nok", in front of the beast he places food for it, then proceeds to take off back up the tunnel. Onwards, he makes it back up to the chapel, he forgets to close the door and without noticing, he passes by the mutated worm which stalks from afar in the streams.

Placing his helmet back on, the pilot takes off down a hall, where all the bodies were piled up on each other. Taking notice of the infection, he is aware that they may have went berserk, due to the effects of the morphon.

Adjusting the suit to radiate the atmosphere as he makes way to the cargo hold, hopefully sterilizing it, the pilot senses something following him but doesn't see anything as he looks back. The infra-red vision provided by his helmet doesn't pick anything up, so he keeps moving.

He charges down another ribbed hallway to save time, instead of walking. Once at the cargo hold, he enters it, that's where the ship had lied, but it wasn't there, there was just a gaping hole. Usually, he thinks, there would be some kind of transmission noted before take off. He makes way to the outside compounds of the pyramid, and sees from a long distance away that there are three crashed ships on the surface and debris surrounding the area - the one he is looking for and two others, one being the life boat of the Prometheus, and the other an escape pod.

Another storm is coming soon, and he knows time passes by fast. Once he reaches the giant derelict ship, he searches it for any survivors. None. He finds nothing but a holo-log embedded into the star map. It was headed for Earth. Yes, he knows what his mission was, but should he finish what the last pilot started? He decides to keep investigating and bring back anything useful. And as for the dangerous morphon; it would be dangerous to bring back to his home world after what happened all those years ago.

All seven of the pyramids are now sealed off, his investigation is almost complete. Nothing can get in them now, and nothing can get out. The crashed ship is too damaged to fly to its original destination. After finding nothing but the morphon and knowing that the creature held underneath the first pyramid is still alive, he checks one last place, the lifeboat. He walks over to the banged up space craft, its door wide open and a fluorescence begins buzzing from the flickering lights.

The Engineer is convinced that everything has died on the planet- a great tragedy his kind had faced long ago, feeling sadness, he reasserts himself, but has no sympathy for the humans. He then wonders on through the craft of what he might find inside.

Creeping into some kind of kitchen with a television screen the size of a wall, he stands in the middle and stares before him. He sees something large in another room, motionless. Curiosity draws him near. There were two carcasses, one being a large dark yellow creature resembling a cephalopod that looks as if it had been half eaten, and the other, he assumes, was the pilot that never escaped. His whole torso is torn open.

In sadness, the pilot drops to his knees and leans over the body, placing his thumb on the corpses forehead and closing the eyes with his other hand. He whispers some prayer for the soul of the dead.

Standing back up, anger then flushes through his mind, an emotion he is not used to, a feeling inside him that calls for killing. He backs away and keeps looking around. He senses he is not alone, something inside the ship hunts him. Something big...

* * *

><p><em>Thank you fanficters for taking the time to read this chapter! Hopefully you enjoyed it and review it. :D The next update will be up the week after this coming holiday. If there was anything that didn't make any sense, please don't hesitate to pm me, I would be more than satisfied to fix my mistakes. Other than that, have a good one everyone! <em>


End file.
